Black And White
by Saba's Reflection
Summary: Hey, jackass! Get off the road!" Retasu couldn't take it any longer. The car was a few inches away from Kisshu. White threatened to mix with black. Retasu cried. "KISSHU-SAN!" An awkward pairing but it's perfect with the perfect solution...


**Black and White**

* * *

Black and white... two colours that can't mix, yet sound so perfect together. But if they were to be one, the result would be disastrous...

Say that Kisshu is black... not in race or heritage but by heart. His heart is dark and sinister, filled with hatred with each rejection he receives, with each battle he loses... and say Retasu's white... the colour of a white fluffy cloud, the colour angels are said to be made of. She really was angelic. So Kisshu and Retasu have managed to coexist with eachother without having ever met the other. But when they do meet, black and white really does mean disastrous... but could things possibly end that way?

* * *

The weather forecast predicted a clear sky with a radiant sun, promising tanning booths they would be bankrupt with the heat it was producing. But they were wrong. The sky was covered in a blanket of mist and fog, the sun had long packed its belongings and gone and tanning booths were actually becoming quite successful. A giant wedding cake coated in pink icing rested near a peaceful park. Within the layers was a small restaurant, not successful but not a failure either. The contents were put away as the day slowly dawned on them like clockwork. Three of the staff settled down for tea and biscuits while one was discussing her money matters with the boss. Retasu remained standing as she made the last table sparkle. She smiled, but then Ichigo stumbled downstairs.

"I-I, um, gotta go!"

Ichigo's face was the colour of strawberries. She bit her lip as she bolted for the doors, slamming them as she kicked them open. Retasu felt the cold chill enter the room as there were moans and cries and the click of the doors as Retasu gently closed them shut. She twisted around to see gossip replacing chills. Ryou had appeared and there were whispers throughout the main room. It was only Minto's elegant voice which caught Retasu's attention.

"She's probably gone and kissed him again! Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with someone so vulgar..."

Retasu's heart stopped... again... and again... and so on. She didn't know how much she could take. Ryou was so open with his personal life and she didn't want to hear none of it. She didn't want to hear who he had kissed, who he slept with and who he first saw when he awoke. Tears formed behind Retasu's abnormally large glasses as she hid them well behind her strands of hair. She was about to do it again... run away... run away from it all but trouble always stirred when she did.

"Hey, Retasu?"

Retasu's eyes lit up like lanterns, a fake smile plastered onto her pale skin. She felt wanted and wanted by someone she wanted to want her. She tried to keep up appearances, ignoring the whispers from Minto, the gossip girl.

"You missed a spot."

Ryou pointed to a brown stain on a table as Retasu's heart shattered into pieces. She would withstand no more. She followed in Ichigo's footsteps, bolting for the door and running away from what they both were running away from... Retasu came to a halt at an unfamiliar street as her eyes widened in shock.

_K-Kisshu-san?!_

* * *

Kisshu paced around the park, his hand resting under his chin. He glanced over to the wedding cake outside and then returned to his thoughts. Another glance, another thought, another glance, another thought... Kisshu wasn't waiting to taste the wedding cake, he wanted to eat the cherry on top.

Kisshu flinched at the slam of doors as he peered over his shoulder to see a frustrated Ichigo. She was heading in his direction. He hid behind a bush. Kisshu winced at the thorns which stabbed him, but love was too strong for him to leave now. He watched as she stomped off into the forest. Kisshu was going to make his move now when he froze. Ichigo stomped back and she was heading towards a bush, his bush... he sighed in relief as she looked over the bush but not behind it. She stood still for a minute before changing her mind and heading outside the park. Kisshu had already pinned her to a brick wall.

"Kisshu! Let, go!"

Kisshu's eyes shined like golden bars as he loosened his grip on Ichigo's wrists.

"I see you haven't forgotten me yet, Koneko-chan!"

"That's because you won't let me, damnit!"

Kisshu's glimmer vanished. Ichigo never swore before. She did now.

"I love you, I-"

"Don't start that crap again! You drive me insane everyday, thinking only of me, when you aren't at all!"

Kisshu didn't quite catch the grasp of her words, but the pain she was causing him was agony. He released her but she didn't stop her nonsense.

"If you were thinking of me, you would leave me alone, you understand?"

Kisshu's eyes were hidden behind his forest green bangs as he began to nod slowly. Ichigo was impressed that she finally got him thinking her way.

"Yes... I understand... I understand clearly."

A tear hit the ground as Ichigo gasped.

"Kisshu, I didn't mean-"

"I said I understand, what more do you want?!"

Ichigo bit her lip again.

"I gave you love, compassion and in return I get this?! You're the one that drives me insane everyday, not me..."

Ichigo lowered her head in shame. Kisshu didn't even bother to look.

"You drive me insanely in love, Ichigo. That's what you do."

Kisshu disappeared before Ichigo lifted her head up. He found himself on a road, not a road of discovery, just a road made of tar. He sat down as he rested his head in his hands. He glared at the dead pigeon before him, flies picking at its flesh. Kisshu looked at it as if it was to blame for his suffering. He looked at it like he was jealous. He grabbed a stick as he began to poke it.

"Lucky bird..."

"Kisshu-san?"

Kisshu looked up as he saw a girl in the shadows. She quivered in fear, but she stepped forward anyway. Kisshu couldn't quite remember her name but Pai had mentioned it so many times, he should remember.

* * *

"It's Retasu, right?"

Retasu nodded slowly, but what worried her the most was that Kisshu was carelessly roaming a busy road. She was suprised he wasn't even dead yet. She then glanced to her right as she saw two circles of light stare into Kisshu's soul. She gasped.

Kisshu stood up as he raised an eyebrow. He had never confronted cars before so knew nothing of roadkill, but if Pai were here, he probably would of guessed. The headlights of a van bored into Kisshu's golden orbs as Retasu kept her lip shut. If she saved him, what were the possibilities that he wouldn't kill her afterwards? But Retasu heard the horns as clear as a bell as Kisshu just stood there, laughing hysterically. Retasu could hear the driver throw insults at Kisshu, but Kisshu was as silent as a wall. It didn't look like the driver was going to stop.

"Hey, jackass! Get off the road!"

Retasu couldn't take it any longer. The car was a few inches away from Kisshu. White threatened to mix with black. Retasu cried.

"KISSHU-SAN!"

Kisshu didn't have time to find out what the noise was about as Retasu pushed Kisshu out of the way. The van smoothly went past, a fist shaking outside the window. Kisshu got up to see what had happened. His eyes widened.

_S-She saved me?_

Retasu got up as she brushed dirt from her cafe uniform. She looked up at Kisshu to see him staring at her. She felt awkward and nervous.

"Why?"

"W-Well, I-I couldn't live with myself if y-you d-died."

Kisshu smirked as he cupped her chin within his grasp. Retasu felt the heat rising to her cheeks. It was either an approaching fever or a blush.

"Thanks."

Retasu nodded as Kisshu let go. He flashed Retasu a peace sign before disappearing into the night. Retasu's face was red. Her vision was blinded by a torch.

"Retasu?"

The torch was pulled away from her complexion as Retasu saw it was Ryou, concern plastered all over his face. Retasu couldn't help but pity him. He shouldn't of.

"What are you doing out here?"

Retasu smiled, feeling the adrenaline from earlier.

"I was... I was helping out a friend."

Ryou linked arms with Retasu as he escorted her home. Kisshu watched from the roof of a flat as he smiled.

_At least someone gets the guy. I didn't get my girl..._

Kisshu soon fell into a memory as he soon shook it off. He felt more confident and relaxed than ever. He found a new reason to live.

_Hey... now I can stalk her!_


End file.
